degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment six
The secretary for the PTA was Mrs. Farrell, mother of Erica and Heather. Two tape recorders were going on her table. She would start one five minutes before the other ran out of tape. “Mr. Hood?” Second parent to speak, Tim K. Hood, father of two girls and a boy, aged 15, almost 12, and 13, respectively, moved from where he’d stood to the microphone set up in the school gym. To ensure audibility of speakers and clear recording of voices, all speakers were to speak at the mike. Geoff happened to notice Spike and her mother sitting in the audience, listening. “Thank you. I’m Timothy Hood. It is important to me, my wife and several other concerned parents, that a proper set of examples be present at this school. “While it is acceptable for a pregnant staff member, who is considered medically fit to continue, to be present at the school, that is in reference to responsible adults, usually married or with a common-law spouse. “What we are facing at this time is a person who is, for all intents and purposes, a child, not finished her education and not prepared for all the responsibilities of adulthood. A person who does not even meet the minimum requirements of any adult status such as employment or driving. A person who has not entered into any kind of committed relationship.” There was an outburst from more liberal-minded adults who, from the cacophony of words, were suggesting that Shane and Spike did have some sort of commitment, but that was immediately countered with other arguments that they had subsequently discontinued their relationship. Bolstering that, the more conservative-minded pointed out that the father was not in a position to properly support the child financially, and was not in turn supported by his parents. The liberals fired back that there was nothing wrong with single mothers, but they were still running up against the youthfulness angle. Mrs. Piper had been tapping her table through all this rabble of comment and now was getting persistent and louder. “Let us have order here... order here! Mr. Hood has the floor. Order. We’ll give as much opportunity for other opinions as time allows. Order!” The exchange among the outspoken subsided, but there were clear indications of resentment, Geoff saw on faces. “Mr. Hood.” “Madame chairman, without a committed relationship, what we have here is a clear example of a person who has behaved in an irresponsible way.” Geoff knew Spike had made a mistake in judgment, but that was a harsh remark. Geoff stole a look toward the Nelsons and saw that Spike was leaning against her mother, her head down, and he thought he saw a look of disgust being directed by Ms. Nelson. Geoff caught a glimpse of one of Spike’s shoulders heave slightly. “This is a bad example to be showing to our sons and daughters, and it’s important that the school administration do the proper thing... and remove her from the school environment in order to foster proper examples–” That provoked yet more outbursts from the liberals, who demanded that Mr. Hood explain why other students be allowed to stay while behaving in promiscuous ways or speaking about sexual matters such as actively seeking it. The conservatives shot back about the immorality of sex outside of marriage. Again, Mrs. Piper had to hammer her gavel for order. “To foster proper examples,” Mr. Hood continued after he got the nod from the chair, “as instructive to our children. To allow a pregnant student to remain is going to unnecessarily sexualize the school–” “What the is so ‘sexual’ about childbearing?!” a woman demanded. “One hour versus nine months?!” “Order!” Mrs. Piper barked. She pointed to Mr. Hood. “Sexualize the school and glorify such irresponsible behaviour as pre-marital sex, and suggesting that there’s no objection whatsoever to sexual activity to the extent that half the students could be walking around with babies! “It is vital that we restore proper decorum and standards at our school. Why, when I was a student, even in high school, there were standards on dress... such as the minimum length of a girl’s dress. How far have we fallen when we allow a girl to walk around with obvious signs of behaving–” That provoked the loudest outburst so far. Mrs. Piper hammered her gavel even more loudly to get order. Some parents began poking each others’ shoulders and speaking heatedly into each other’s faces. For a moment, Geoff was afraid that some of the parents might resort to blows, so vehement were they in their opinions. “Order!” Mrs. Piper was shouting, reluctantly. “Order, please!” Slowly the bedlam subsided. The parents were glaring at opponents with even more evident hostility. Geoff glanced again at the Nelsons, and Spike happened to be looking around and met Geoff’s eyes. She gave a wistful look of anguish, as she evidently read on Geoff’s face his own distress at the hot emotional charge of the meeting. “Mr. Hood,” Mrs. Piper said, as there finally was some relative quiet. Mr. Hood seemed about to speak, but Mrs. Piper continued. She was not handing the floor back to him just yet. “It would be better if you didn’t present your statement with patently personal accusations. I would rather you stick to generalities of your feelings on the issue of pregnant students in the school.” Mr. Hood shrugged, then nodded. “Yes, madame chairperson. I’d just like to conclude...” There were snide remarks of approval that he was about to finish. “...that we have to consider what is appropriate to have around our sons and daughters, who are budding into adulthood, have emerging sexual identities, and the enormous temptations to try out how their sexual organs function and to please or be pleased by others they have not made a proper lifetime commitment to, regardless of how much they may now feel in love with that person. They may be 12 and 13 and 14, but they are still legally children, still dependent on us for many of their needs, and as parents, we need to have a say on the sorts of ideas that are being offered to them. Thank you.” Mr. Hood began to return to his seat. “Hold on, Mr. Hood. First, does the executive have any questions for Mr. Hood? Mrs. Todd?” “Mr. Hood,” Mrs. Todd asked, “would you please clarify who you have enrolled at this school? Age and gender?” “Yes. I just have a son, 13, in Grade 7. I have two daughters, one who’ll be starting Degrassi this fall and one who graduated last spring and is now at Central High. And graduated without ever having walked the halls of this school with a baby in her womb...” That provoked sour remarks from liberals who had been enraged by him. “That last is not required, Mr. Hood. Mrs. Farrell, strike that last part from the official record. Any further questions? No? Thank you, Mr. Hood.” Timothy Hood returned to his seat as the grumbles and biting remarks continued in a dull roar. One of the liberal-minded women stood up and was recognized to speak. The meeting was wracked with similar emotional statements, with parents on both sides passionate and almost shrill. “Mrs. Ryan?” Caitlin’s mother, having been recognized to speak after she stood, walked up to the microphone as the eleventh person to speak. Geoff could not see who Mrs. Ryan was sitting with, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Caitlin was sitting there. “Thank you. I’m Dona Ryan. My position on this is that it would be in the best interests of a pregnant junior high student, or even a pregnant high school student, for that matter, to be temporarily relocated. There is a special program in Toronto for students who are pregnant. “I feel that it would be better for such a student to be with peers who are themselves in the same situation, and so they can support each other emotionally.” All Geoff could think was that Spike would be with strangers and away from the girls she really valued as friends. “In addition, this program I refer to, which is at Mimico High School...” Geoff had a concerned thought for 13-year-old Spike being among students as much as 18 years old, even 19. “...also has the advantage of full emergency medical support and is a short distance from a fully equipped hospital.” Mrs. Ryan didn’t mention it, but the nearest hospital was 16 blocks away across two busy thoroughfares. “Girls who are relocated to Mimico High can therefore count on much better support if they have sudden need of medical aid. That should certainly help relieve any concerns they have. The girls are also isolated from the bedlam of conflicting opinions, from schoolmates not directly concerned with such an issue, on what they should do with their babies once born.” So far, Mrs. Ryan had not touched on the matters raised by parents such as Mr. Hood. For Mrs. Ryan, Spike seemed to have herself held strong, but listening critically. Did Spike wonder if “insensitivity” ran in the Ryan family? “Degrassi,” Mrs. Ryan was saying, “simply does not have the necessary resources to deal with a medical emergency such as what may arise, and with the necessary privacy and discretion. It’s set up for routine injuries, minor sports activity wounds, or detecting illness. Not managing a miscarriage or possible hemorrhaging–” “C’mon, Dona,” a woman remarked, “Toronto has paramedics, y’know, and there’s St. Michael’s Hospital only twelve blocks away!” Mrs. Piper lightly rapped the table to restore order, then nodded at Mrs. Ryan. “Or detection of other common pregnancy conditions, especially ones to which younger females are vulnerable. “I’m also aware of the potential for conflict here. Relations between the student and the... the father of the fetus are not in a good condition at this time. Arguments, themselves a point of stress, are possible, as are the forming of factions that may disrupt the milieu of the students as a community. By relocating the pregnant student, the potential for conflict would be lessened, and I certainly would encourage the PTA to also request that the... father... be relocated as well. I understand that there is in fact an option for this as well, as supported by the... father’s parents.” Mrs. Ryan had focused her gaze at that moment on Mrs. McKay, a PTA executive member. Geoff wondered how removal of the two key people would arrest the remaining debate and dissent. Spike’s friends and detractors would still be around to debate it and probably argue. “Relocating a pregnant student would also lay to rest the illusions being seen by some as seeing a baby as a source of emotional support. I believe I’ve heard the quotation, that a baby is someone to love you for the rest of your life. This kind of misconception needs to be shut down. “Babies are work... and they are thankless little critters that demand a lot out of their parents and caregivers – not to imply that I and other mothers didn’t also get a lot of joy out of our children – and thus get that starry-eyed notion out of girls at Degrassi that they, too, ought to allow themselves to get pregnant.” That was probably the most emotional part of Mrs. Ryan’s statement. “So, in closing, as regards the resolution on the table, I say aye, and hope that the wisdom of this association will reflect the heartfelt opinions of the concerned parents here tonight. Thank you.” “Any questions for Mrs. Ryan?” Mrs. Piper asked the executive. Nobody raised a hand. “Thank you, Mrs. Ryan.” Mrs. Piper looked for more speakers. Seven more parents spoke after Mrs. Ryan. So far now, Mrs. Farrell had used four tapes and a fifth was currently recording. All the time, Geoff was listening carefully, and during a pause, Geoff stood. “Yes?” said Mrs. Piper, noticing him. “You wanted to say something?” “If I could... please,” Geoff said. Mrs. Piper looked to the panel of elected parents and teachers, who didn’t appear to object. Meantime, Geoff stole a glance at Spike, who was looking hopefully. “Okay. Come to the microphone, state your name and who you represent, please.” Geoff moved along the row as people muttered, and walked up to the microphone, praying as he went. He noticed several faces of skepticism and even suspicious hostility. Students did not usually address the Parent-Teacher Association. “I’m Geoffrey Capp, a Grade 8 student. First... I’m not a personal friend of Christine, just one of her schoolmates.” “Go ahead,” Mrs. Piper nodded. “Um... I have tried to listen to everyone who spoke tonight, as best I could hear. It was hard to hear sometimes. I, uh, I respect the viewpoints. I especially respect those who spoke with reason and fact and not with... not with fear or anger, not with... judgement. “I want those who’d like Sp... Christine removed from the school to... to ask themselves who it is they’re trying to protect or who it is they’re... they’re trying to help. Are they trying to protect someone? Are they trying to deny something?” Geoff became only the fourth person who had named Spike, rather than speaking of her anonymously or making reference generally to the idea of a pregnant student. “For myself... I already, a year ago, had a very strong personal motivation for choosing not to be sexually active. So I don’t need to hide a pregnant girl from me, and I don’t need to see one in front of me... to guide me to a wiser choice. So... when I speak, I’m not... not speaking as one who has something to gain or to lose here. “But the parents here who’re asking that... Christine be sent out of our school... they have sons or daughters in Degrassi. I hope... I hope that they’ve... asked themselves if they’re thinking of their children first, and their own... pride... second. I’m not saying nobody has... I’m just saying... I hope they have. “I can say from personal experience that there is... strong peer pressure in Grade 8 to try a number of... new things. Smoking... drinking... sex... other things. Some of us will learn by trying and discovering... what can go wrong. Some of us will learn when it... when it hurts the people around us. And... for those of us who... who didn’t really want to try something... it can... just... justify our decision not to... if we see how someone else gets... is affected. “S... Christine... Christine wants to stay in school. I think... I think that’s... very courageous. These are... difficult days for her... and if what my mother’s told me about pregnancy is any kind of guide... they’re going to get tougher. Every parent here probably knows what I mean. For Christine, it’s going to be harder. And if you are... forgiving and... big-hearted enough to let her stay... she’s going to try her best. Even though it means... being very visible to your sons and your daughters. “Christine knows how you feel. It isn’t easy for her. If I know her well enough, which isn’t a lot, I know, but I think in her heart, she’s hoping that she can help your children... realize what sex really is. It’s not... it’s not about love... or... well, it is about love, but it’s not a way to start something between people... and it’s not a way to prove something, or a way to keep from losing something. “Sex is... it’s about children. Making children. And Spi... Christine... she’s alone right now. She had a boy who meant a lot to her, but right now... it’s too hard to be with him because it’s... too awkward. If Christine could... could go back in time, I’m sure she would, and try to make it better. But she can’t... and we can’t... and we just... have to accept what is, and... all of us try to find some way to... learn. “If you... send Christine out from school, and hide her, her friends will miss her the most... others who know her... will think about her, but the toughest part of her pregnancy won’t be visible, and... I’m afraid... out of sight, out of mind. And you might find... more kids my age making that mistake. “You who have daughters, yes. But... those of you who have sons at Degrassi. Shouldn’t they know, too? Shouldn’t they know... the importance of being... responsible? “If Christine wanted to be out of school at this time, I would hope you would respect that and allow it. But Christine has the courage to stay, even knowing that... a lot of people will stare at her, think about her, make assumptions about her, glare at her, judge her. If Christine has the courage to endure that... and to endure her... physical difficulties... then she should be... be seen as a... testament of her desire to... teach others how vital it is to... make wise choices about personal behaviour. “If you want... Christine out... to punish her, it won’t work. You won’t punish her. She’s alrea...” Geoff trailed off. As he glanced around, he saw that those suspicious looks had faded into ones with question, uncertainty or the suggestion that Geoff was well-meaning but poorly-informed. It was so quiet in the gym that Geoff could hear the ceiling fans. Then, he heard a hiss, and turned. Spike was nodding at him. Her mother looked to her and back to Geoff and nodded also. Geoff looked forward, then back to Spike, eyebrows raised. He got another nod. “Sp... Christine already is feeling... discipline. Her routine is... changed. The physical effects...” Geoff looked to his mother. She mouthed a word. “Emotional effects... and just... maybe... a whole personal self... self-examination. Christine has... has surely learned something about herself. It might be something... she can teach simply by her example... her willingness to carry on with school... her willingness to... to try to make good decisions going forward. Christine’s chosen... to give life to her child, rather than... than do something that a lot of people would be horrified about. “Yes, I mean abortion. She could have chosen that, and... never faced this... this... possibility tonight. But Christine chose life. How can you... not respect her courage in that regard... to choose the tough way?” Geoff shrugged. “I don’t know... what else to add.” “Questions?” Mrs. Piper asked the executive. “'Mrs. McKay'?” Shane’s mother, a long-time member of the PTA executive, looked carefully at Geoff. “You say you’re not a personal friend of Christine? Just how well do you know her?” “Ma’am... we’ve been in the same school for six years at least. We were in the same Grade 3 class, and in Grades 5 and 6 as well. We weren’t in the same class in 7, but we are in the same class in Grade 8. So... we are well... acquainted. But we don’t... we’ve never... hung around together. Mostly that’s because up to about our present age, girls tend to group with girls and boys with boys. It’s only about now, with puberty and adolescence, that we start to cross those gender lines and mix more. But... we don’t have a personal friendship.” “Are you attracted to Christine?” Mrs. McKay asked. “I’m not sure that’s a fair question,” broke in Mrs. Todd. “I won’t require Geoffrey to answer that,” the chairwoman ruled. “Ma’am,” Geoff replied, “I would say that... I don’t think there’s anything more... profound than between me and most of the other girls. But I’d also add that... I respect people who have a... special... tie and... I don’t... I don’t like to... interfere. As far as I was concerned, Christine already had... had a boy that she liked to... to be a special friend with. I would... consider her off limits to me.” “She doesn’t have a boyfriend right now, does she?” Mrs. McKay as much as declared, conveying her preference regarding the status of her son. “Christine wouldn’t be... off limits now, right?” “Mrs. McKay... Mrs. McKay... Christine has... special concerns right now. I don’t know why they would know it, but I think every boy at Degrassi knows that Christine is... off limits. Until she works this out. Until she and Shane work this out. I can’t explain it... but I get the idea that... every boy at Degrassi has a... sympathy for her. Even if they haven’t figured it out for themselves. Even if they’re attracted to her. I think they want Christine to know that... that in some way, they care about her. Maybe...” Geoff looked at the parents around him. “Maybe... every Grade 8 student at Degrassi... is growing up in a way that they otherwise wouldn’t have. Maybe they’re learning... to care... about someone’s trouble.” There was a brief rustle of whispers. “If you were the baby’s father,” Mrs. McKay ventured, “would you want Christine to stay or to be put out?” “Mrs. McKay,” Geoff replied, “I wouldn’t be the baby’s father. I believe that... that sex is something a husband and wife share within marriage.” “So, therefore, aren’t your moral sensibilities offended by this situation?!” she persisted. “Mrs. McKay, I said what I believe. But if you’re asking me if I should be consistent with my moral sensibilities, then I would remind you that Jesus of Nazareth was compassionate to the woman accused of adultery, and to Mary Magdalene, the prostitute. Jesus reached out to those who transgressed, and He offered them reconciliation and a new beginning. If you are going to question Christine’s moral choice, and do so from your personal perspective, your personal convictions based on your religious beliefs, then you should also be willing to recognize penitence or to invite it, and offer a new beginning. “Christine wants to stay, though it’ll be difficult. Think of how difficult it was for Mary Magdalene to be taken seriously by people who knew what she’d done for a living. Mary had the courage... and Christine... has the courage.” Mrs. McKay had nothing further to say there, and she traded glances with her husband in the audience. He was sitting right in front of Geoff’s father. “Any... Mr. Thomas?” Mrs. Piper recognized B.L.T.’s father. “Thank you. Geoffrey, are you speaking for a group of students?” “I’m not part of an organized group, sir,” Geoff said. “As far as I know... I’m speaking only for myself. But... I would imagine there are a number of students who feel as badly that this has come up this way... that they may lose a friend for a time. I would... not presume to speak for them, but maybe... I’m saying some of the things they would want to say.” Mr. Thomas nodded, leaning back against his chair. “Any further questions for Geoffrey?” Mrs. Piper asked. “No? Okay. Thank you, Geoffrey.” Geoff nodded and returned to his seat, relieved. As he walked, Mrs. Piper asked if anyone else wanted to speak. Geoff also saw Heather Farrell and Susie Rivera looking his way and Heather was nodding at him. Elsewhere in the audience, Geoff saw Caitlin Ryan and her mother, one of the less emotional speakers and packed with facts and reasons for her position. Geoff had to admit that Mrs. Ryan’s position was virtually unassailable if you agreed with even a few of its principles. Nevertheless, Mrs. Ryan seemed unconfident to meet Geoff’s eyes. “You had everybody’s attention, Geoff,” his mother told him. “The chatter just died down while you were talking.” Reverend McKay turned around to Geoff. “I don’t agree with you, Geoff,” he said, “but you were very effective in that response to what my wife said. You’ve given me a bit to think about.” “Sir,” Geoff nodded. “Again,” Mrs. Piper asked, “is there anyone else who would like to speak to this matter?” The audience seemed restive but quieter than at any time earlier in the evening. Then, Mr. Hood stood up again. “Yes, Mr. Hood? You’ve already spoken tonight. I would have to ask if there’s any objection to you speaking again.” Mr. Hood looked around him. Nobody seemed to object. “I’ll give you one minute, Mr. Hood.” “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll... speak from here.” He raised his voice, but someone was already leaning the floor microphone in his direction. “I don’t deny that Christine is showing a lot of courage and trying to make the right choice. And I’m not trying to hurt her or punish her. I’m just saying...” He paused. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. “I’m just saying that... our children should... always have the finest examples set before them.” That instigated mumbling and muttering. People were beginning to remark about other questionable things going on in the school. Mr. Hood sat down. Mrs. Kaye stood up, unaware she had an example at home. “Mrs. Kaye?” “I’ll speak from here, too, and I’ll be brief. There are other examples at school that aren’t the finest. Smokers? Bullies? Students with poor marks? Students with a criminal record? Students who dress in an inappropriate way? Are we going to expel all these students as well? Nobody’s perfect, and if we try to get rid of all the perceived imperfections, what are we teaching our children? That people have to be perfect to be accepted? “I think Geoffrey spoke very well, and if this association is going to vote to have Christine out, they had better act carefully... because their decision is going to be with them and us for a long time... and they’d better be sure it stands up to scrutiny or it’ll come back to bite them!” She sat down. “Anyone else to speak to the issue?” Mrs. Piper asked. Nobody else stood up. “That being the case,” Mrs. Piper said, “I will adjourn this session, and thank you all for attending and for offering your statements to it. Good evening, drive home safely.” The room quickly got noisy with shifting chairs, people talking as they got up, exchanging comments, and shuffling toward the exits from the gym. Voula, Geoff and his parents slowly moved toward one of those exits. Mr. Hood managed to intercept them. “Geoffrey, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I really am... worked up about this... but you’re right. Christine is being... courageous. I think... from what you said, the decision won’t be rushed along, but I think... it’ll still go ahead. I think it’ll be better for her to be out of Degrassi until after the baby’s born.” “Mr. Hood, my respect, but... I think it’ll be a lost opportunity for my peers to learn something about themselves.” Mr. Hood shrugged and shuffled on out without further word. Voula and the Capps shuffled along the sidewalk toward the car. It had been snowing for a couple of hours now. When they reached the car, Mr. Capp started it up and began to brush the snow off. Geoff took a second brush and helped. “Geoff?” Geoff turned toward the sidewalk to see Spike and her mother standing there. Spike stepped off the curb. “Yes... um... yes, Spike?” “Thank you. I’m glad you spoke up.” Geoff shrugged nervously. “It really means a lot, Geoff,” Ms. Nelson said. “No matter how the decision comes down. We appreciate what you had to say.” “You’re welcome,” Geoff replied. Spike came up to Geoff, hugging him, before turning; Geoff steadied her by the elbow as she went back to the curb and stepped up onto the sidewalk to walk with her mother back toward their car closer to the school. Geoff climbed into the back seat next to Voula. “Do you think Spike’ll get to stay in school, Geoff?” Voula asked. “God only knows,” Geoff replied. “Him alone.” “Well, if she gets to stay, I know who helped make it happen!” Geoff shrugged, doing up his seat belt. They dropped Voula off at her house and continued home. The next day, Geoff arrived at school with Voula to see Caitlin Ryan standing with a group of students in the hall. One of the others, Melanie, noticed Geoff. “There he is,” Melanie said. Caitlin turned around and came up to Geoff. “Geoff, I liked how you spoke up for Spike at the PTA meeting.” “I tried.” “Good show,” she said. “You, uh... showed me up. I was too... activist for the cause.” She shook her head. “I listened to it... after being chewed out by Mr. Lawrence earlier that day... I wasn’t ready to risk speaking at the PTA, too.” Caitlin looked around nervously. “That and... getting chewed out by Spike, too.” Self-consciously, she ran a hand over her hair. “How’d you come up with all that?” Geoff shrugged. “I don’t know. I pretty much spoke off the cuff. I didn’t have anything prepared.” “I think you should be writing for the Digest.” “Well... I don’t know. I’m more of an opinion speaker when something’s happening. I’m not really one for coming up with stuff regularly.” “Well, I hope you convinced people.” Caitlin sighed. “Spike’s gonna be peeved at me for a long time.” ** But Monday 6 March turned out to be Spike’s last day in school. Unfortunately, persuaded by the decision of the PTA, her mother had been told by Principal Lawrence to keep her out of school. Spike was determined not to lose her school year. Voula was among those who took prepared study material, including copies of the teachers’ notes, to Spike’s home and went over it with Spike to help her study, and brought completed work away to hand in at school. Mr. Raditch also arranged for a tape recorder to be used to record teachers’ vocal instruction. Yet these same irked parents didn’t stir any school ire about Stephanie’s manner of dress. The parents didn’t know about that, of course, but somehow, news about a pregnant student spread more readily. Voula and Geoff had to wonder why a perfectly natural thing like pregnancy was scandalous, spread by rumour, while a scantily-clad 13-year-old was merely a curiosity. Regarding Voula’s and Geoff’s parents all getting together, the scheduling was complicated. After a week or two of talks back and forth, Mr. and Mrs. Capp and Mr. and Mrs. Grivogiannis agreed to a get-together on Friday 17 March, Geoff’s birthday and the day before Voula’s. ** Voula’s parents and Geoff’s seemed to take to each other quite readily, as if they were destined to be future in-laws. When Patricia brought out the birthday cake, Eudocia commented, “it’ll be your turn tomorrow!” “Why not tonight, Mama?” “It’s not your birthday today, Voula!” “Actually, Mama, it is.” “What do you mean?” “Mama, you told me I was born at 12:56 a.m., right?” “Yes. On March 18.” “But Geoff was born at 5:58 p.m. on the 17th.” “I still don’t see...” “Geoff was born here in Toronto. I was born in Greece, but Greece is seven hours later than here. So, really, on Toronto time, I was born at 5:56 p.m. on March 17.” Voula’s mother looked in amazement at Voula and her husband. “And that’s only two minutes before Geoff. We’re practically born at the same moment!” “She’s got you there, dear!” Leonidas smiled. Voula and Geoff played a board game while their parents all talked. Geoff turned his head toward the livingroom once when he heard something. “What is it, Geoff?” Voula asked. “I think... our parents are talking about religion.” “Yes. I think so. Our family has ties with the Greek Orthodox Church but... as you know... we haven’t gone to worship that often.” Geoff nodded politely. “Geoff, it’s not that... Mama and Papa don’t believe. It’s that...” She shrugged. “It’s like it was for me. It didn’t seem to really... answer. And... when you... helped me in October? Showed me? About salvation? After we went together to your church the next Sunday, Mama got very interested. And after she did, so did Papa.” She smiled. “They’re asking your parents about it. They want to know how it was for them.” “They’re... intrigued?” “Yes.” She smiled. “Remember? We wondered if... even though we had a shared interest in each other... what chance we had for... a future together? Whether we’d get hung up on a difference in religion?” “Yeah. Even after you got saved. That your parents might...” “They wouldn’t, Geoff. They see... they see how... happy I am.” Geoff reached across the board to Voula, and they joined hands. “It’s all right to... pray for them. My parents prayed for me. Why not us for them?” They did so, for a couple of minutes, even as the parents’ conversation went on. Seemingly positively. When they were done praying, Geoff found it impossible to just release Voula’s hands. He and Voula gazed at each other. “I love you, Voula,” Geoff said softly. “Geoff!” she replied with a grin. “I know. And I love you.” They chuckled and sat there, still gazing at each other. “You were praying for my parents, too, right?” she asked. “Yes, I was,” he said. “But I... I think I got a... bit of a... well, like... I was being... urged to...” Geoff hesitated, but Voula just waited patiently. “Say what’s... been going round and round in my head for... days... maybe weeks.” “Maybe months,” Voula suggested. “But... I knew. I just waited patiently.” ** On Tuesday 21 April, Dwayne Myers decided Geoff was a worthy target of his attitude. He figured he’d gotten enough amusement out of Joey for now. But only for now. ***** End of sixth segment copyrighted story elements from the DJH episodes (#17) “Dinner and a Show”, (#24) “Trust Me” and (#23) “Censored!”. Tim K. Hood is a semi-anagram of Kit Hood, co-producer of the series, who appeared in the teaser of the episode “Censored!” as a parent objecting to Spike’s presence at school. At the time of this episode (1988), abortion was still highly controlled in Canada and a divisive political issue, not yet “swept under the rug” and assumed to be gaining “wider acceptance”. Category:Blog posts